Late Night Obsessions
by Wravyn
Summary: How many of you know the story of the gamer that's played all through the night and well into the next morning? C'mon, own up . . . whodunnit before?


(I uploaded it unformatted, by mistake.  This version should be a lot easier on the eyes.  Thanks for the reviews so far!)

Who here has lost sleep over video games before?  Over FF8?  C'mon, hands up . . . I can't be the only one who's played till the cocks crow the next morn.  This is really just a silly little piece I thought up one night, but the sad fact is, there _is_ some basis in fact . . . hehe.

**Late Night Obsessions and Early Morning Hallucinations**

**(or What Happens When You Don't Get Enough Sleep)**

**by Wravyn**

Her eyes were dry and bleary, but she did not seem to notice, nor was it likely that she would have done anything had she noticed.  The siren song of the game was far, far greater than that of Somnus, and even as her body threatened her with a total lockdown, her fingers continued to fly mechanically over the keyboard in a constant cycle of Draw, Attack, Draw.

"Just one more level up," she mumbled.  "Just one more level up."

Around her, the house was still and relatively silent, save for the strident sound of battle music resonating from the speakers.  The white glow of the monitor cast odd, flickering shadows on her haggard face, but it didn't really matter anyway cause no one was up to see them.  See, everybody with any sense had gone to bed hours ago.  _Her _Sense, however, had long since succumbed to the addiction and was even now sharing hot cappuccinos and sardonic anecdotes with Logic and Reason in the coffeehouse of her mind.

The FMV now showing flashed briefly on her favorite blond gunblader, and a ghostly wraith of a smile appeared on her face.  She reached out and turned the volume up for the full effect.  Eyes dry, eyes bleary, she watched with the reflexive fascination of an automaton.

A slight thumping noise disrupted her concentration for a moment, but the fanatic kept her gaze trained on the screen.  Somewhere downstairs, a door opened and a sleep-rumpled head popped out.

"Kat?  Is that you?  It's 4:30!  Turn off that computer and go to sleep!"

"Okay," she replied absently.  The door banged shut as the head retreated, apparently satisfied.  The girl blinked once, and then her fingers settled again on the keys, and she promptly forgot what she had just said.

"Just one more level up," she mouthed silently.  

There was a tinny ping at that moment.  Her characters had leveled up.

And yet Kat kept on playing, her already fatigued mind struggling to keep functioning.  _Help!_ it cried pathetically.  _Help!_

Somewhere in the depths of Denial, Reason finally stirred.  _The girl's got no Sense at all, _it said disapprovingly.  _She's spent and she doesn't even realize it.  _It turned to its companion and sighed wearily.  _You should get her to bed now_.

Sense made a face.  _I tried, it said sourly.  Would ya mind coverin' this one, Loge?_ it said to the third.  _I really need me this java break._

Logic shrugged amiably and put down its double-shot latte.

Logic made its voice heard then, attempting to get through to the infatuated gamer.  _Kat, _it began, _it's past five in the morning, Kat_.  _Get some rest.  It's not sensible for you to stay up all night like this.  FF8 will wait until tomorrow.  _Logic spoke sensibly, reasonably, logically, but . . .__

. . . there was no response from the girl.

Sense had finished its coffee by then.  Revitalized by the caffeine, it was now ready for a showdown.  _KAT!  _it bellowed.  _Get your lazy butt off that seat and go to bed!_  _You're just bout ready to collapse._

A glimmer of life sparked in her eyes . . . _At last!  She heard!_. . . and died. "Just one more level," she replied automatically.  On the screen, she exchanged junctions between her parties and began rearranging her magic and GFs.  Eyes dry, eyes bleary, she sent them a'running towards her next destination.

Outside, the sky began to glow with dawn's illumination.

_Kat . . . KAT!_ screamed Sense in frustration.  _GO.  TO.  SLEEP!_

The girl waved her hand irritably.  "Just one more lev. . ."  She looked up suddenly and frowned.  "Look, I'm almost done, okay?  I just have to fight Seifer and Edea and then I'll have finished Disc 2.  _Then_ I'll go to sleep.  _Okay_?"  Her eyes glazed over once again, and there was no more communicating with her.

Sense was stumped . . . well . . . senseless.

It just made no sense.  Kat was _obviously_ exhausted, and yet she kept playing.  FF8 wasn't _that _addicting, was it?  (Frankly, it had liked FF7 a lot better, and FF9 still provided far more interesting game play than this installment, so what was _wrong_ with the girl?)

_"I just have to fight Seifer and Edea."_

The proverbial light bulb went off.

Bingo!

Triumphant, Sense retreated for a hurried conference with its compadres.  The three quickly reached a consensus.  _Do what you have to do,_ said Reason grimly.  Logic nodded in tacit agreement.

Sense rubbed its hands together gleefully.  _Time to pull out the big guns._

* * * * *

I know it's only loosely related to FF8, but bear with me, there _is_ a point.  Kind of.  *grin*  

Tell me if you like it, I'll have the next part finished soon.

 - - Wravyn - -


End file.
